


What is Winter Without Christmas?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: “Kinda started getting dubcon vibes in this scene where Santa tells Jack to follow him into his workshop, then really menacingly locks the door, back Jack into it, and gets aaaallllllll up in his face about who he is and finding his "core”.Instead of Santa’s following pep talk, it’s all euphemistic for something and big burly Santa gets down to helping Jack discover himself >:)"Oh man. Another North prompt. I’m diggin’ it. I left a party early to write this. (Psychologist: "When did you start having sexual fantasies about Santa Claus?”) The prompt says dubcon and this fill sort of is, but for both Jack and North because of magic. It will make sense when you read it.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Kudos: 33
Collections: White Christmas Short Fics





	What is Winter Without Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/27/2013.

There are two things a spirit should never forget. The first is that they were human. The second is that they aren’t human. 

When Nicholas St. North brings Jack Frost up to his workshop, his only intention is to convince the younger spirit that he can be a Guardian. That there is more to him than he realizes. Jack’s only intention is to hear North out, and get away from the tense situation that had been building with Bunny.

Christmas and Winter have other ideas. As concepts, they know on a level below conscious thought that they are linked—where one is, the other should be. They also know that they haven’t been this physically close to each other for three hundred years. 

So when Nicholas St. North, in his bluff and boisterous way, backs Jack against the door of his workshop and peers into his eyes, it only takes a moment for Christmas to start staring at Winter. 

And Jack doesn’t know what he’s doing, but Winter does, when he leans forward to plant a cool kiss on Christmas’ lips. And then North is gone, and only Christmas is behind his blue eyes, and maybe even if North were there, he wouldn’t be surprised at how he wraps Winter’s slim frame in his powerful arms and guides him to a padded window seat. After all, North is used to being Christmas, and who is to say something like this has not happened before?

(Tradition and nostalgia and brilliant iridescent greens, hoping for miracles and soft soft fur, visions of possibilities for him and his day and pure golden silence)

Winter doesn’t worry the way Jack would about being accepted. He tangles his hands in Christmas’ hair and kisses him unrelentingly as a blizzard. And Christmas laughs into his mouth and with his huge warm hands he begins to remove Winter’s clothing while Winter fumbles with his. For it is part of Christmas’ nature to know what others need, what others want. And Winter wants Christmas oh so badly. They are meant to be a part of each other, are they not? Happily, it is also part of Christmas’ nature to give. 

Clothes gone, Christmas holds Winter in his lap, and Winter presses against Christmas’ broad chest as if he wants to melt into him. Christmas lifts Winter’s chip up and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. His large hands, calloused and strong, begin to caress every inch of Winter’s body, and Winter shivers and moans with the firm yet gentle touch.

Yes it is right that Christmas should know him yes there is nothing of him that should be secret to Christmas yes his body should belong to him.

And Christmas memorizes the smooth chest and coltish legs and pert buttocks of Winter or at least starts to, now there is not enough time, not with what Winter wants and the others waiting downstairs that even Christmas remembers.

Christmas pulls Winter closer and licks one massive palm before wrapping his hand around Winter’s straining cock. Winter gasps and buries his face in Christmas’ beard, arms reaching up to grip his shoulders. Christmas’ hand is warm and giving and skillful in this as in everything else he does, and soon Winter comes with a breathy cry, his come cool against Christmas’ hand and stomach.

Christmas pulls Winter up for another kiss, and Winter complies bonelessly. Oh yes this magic this wonder this heat they were what he had been missing what he had lacked at his core all these years what is Winter without Christmas. And Winter must show Christmas that, so he does not remain boneless for long but grins icicle-sharp and mischief-sweet at his partner, swinging his legs around so that he’s straddling him, his large cock flushed, hard, and heavy between them.

Before Christmas can question what Winter is doing, he slides down Christmas’ legs so that he is kneeling on the ground while Christmas remains seated by the window. Without hesitation, Winter takes as much of his partner’s length as he can into his mouth. Now, as he licks and sucks he has to make up the difference with his hands, but they will do this again, will they not? In time Winter will be able to take it all, his throat working around every pulsing inch. And it isn’t as though Christmas isn’t enjoying himself now. Winter looks up into his face. He pants slightly through an open-mouthed smile, his head leaning back.

Winter knows he can do better than that. He pulls his mouth away with a wet pop and slowly licks the thick cock before him from base to tip, stroking firmly with his hands wherever his tongue is not, toying at the slit and nursing at the head—he is glad to hear Christmas’ breathing become ragged. And when he warns him that he is about to come, Winter only takes him in his mouth once more, demanding every hot and sticky drop as his right. Christmas must be a part of Winter, and this is how it shall be from now on.

* * *

Below, the others pretend they do not know if Jack and North are Winter and Christmas now, but if Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy would rather not think about the demands and pleasures of their inhuman aspects, Easter, Memory, and Dream are pleased. This is how things should be. How they will be. How they have been. They know that dreams have conveyed hope and recalled memories, they know that remembering a hope thought long gone can be sweeter than any that is new. They know how they fit with wonder. Winter and Christmas are together now, but Easter, Memory, and Dream wait patiently yet eagerly to meet Fun.


End file.
